


Heat

by thehoyden



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slam of the apartment door barely overpowers the drone of the cicadas - it's the height of summer, and Touya has undoubtedly come home in a Mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The slam of the apartment door barely overpowers the drone of the cicadas - it's the height of summer, and Touya has undoubtedly come home in a Mood.

Hikaru is lying on his stomach on the tatami in a pair of disreputable shorts, playing Net Go on his laptop, and trying to achieve internal cool in the face of their broken air conditioner. Touya has come home late, probably in an attempt to evade the worst of the heat by hiding out in the Go Institute. But the thump of Touya's shoes hitting the floor and the rough sound of Touya hanging up his bag tell Hikaru that the walk to Ichigaya Station and the subsequent ride home have done little to improve Touya's attitude.

"Welcome back," Hikaru says.

"I'm home," Touya bites out. Maybe it isn't just the heat, Hikaru reasons. Something else could have happened today.

"How was your match?" Hikaru asks carefully. There are two ways to get stuff out of Touya -- either rile him up and make him yell, or patiently wait him out. It's too hot to yell today, so Hikaru's going the slow route.

"Why don't you have any clothes on?" Touya asks, sharp and complaining.

"Too hot," Hikaru says. "Can't believe you're wearing all of that."

"I had a match, Shindou. I can't turn up dressed like you. Even if it was against _Ochi_." Touya sounds offended, but Hikaru probably would be, too - they've both passed Ochi by, years ago.

"You'd probably be less bitchy if you did," Hikaru says. He was _going_ to be nice, but it was probably wasted on Touya in this mood. He cranes his neck around to look at Touya, whose lip has just curled into a sneer.

"But then I'd look like some tart from Kabukicho, and we only need one of those in the house, don't you think?" Touya says.

Hikaru looks at his cutoffs. "Tart?" he says skeptically. Well, maybe they are a little short.

"I can see your -- " Touya falters.

Hikaru wisely resigns from his game and shuts down his laptop before spreading his legs a little and shifting his hips. He hears Touya's sharp intake of breath and innocently asks, "My what?" while pushing his ass up into the air a little bit.

After all, if they're going to be sweaty, it should at least be for a good reason. And the third way to get things out of Touya is to screw him senseless, and Hikaru's sensing that's not at all a bad alternative.

"It's hot," Touya says, but he doesn't sound really convinced. He moves closer.

"And it's going to keep being hot. And if you're going to keep being such a bitch -- " Hikaru stops when Touya falls to his knees between Hikaru's legs, and learns forward, his hand sliding between Hikaru's shorts and his skin.

"I'll show you," Touya warns.

It's the best thing Hikaru's heard all day.

Hikaru turns over and they're both pulling at Touya's clothing, sending tie and button-down shirt and belt flying. Touya actually growls when Hikaru goes for his pants, and devotes himself to stripping Hikaru out of his shorts and then turning him back over on to his stomach. Touya's breathing heavy in his ear and Hikaru is so freaking hard already, even though they've only sniped at each other and barely touched at all.

"What's the lube doing by the computer?" Touya asks suddenly

Hikaru rolls his eyes. They could be fucking, and Touya wants to ask questions. "It was my day off and I was bored and you left the laptop behind," he says, making his tone as snotty as he can manage it.

"You _are_ a tart," Touya says. "Little better than a host boy."

"Like _you'd_ know," Hikaru says. "If I were a host boy you'd have gotten on with it already." He feels vaguely triumphant about that before Touya shoves two fingers in him and Hikaru squeaks a little at the suddenness of it. It's so hot that the lube isn't even cold and uncomfortable like usual.

Touya pulls him up on his hands and knees, and Hikaru's palms are sweaty and sliding a little on the tatami. And then Touya is sliding into him, their skin already slick where Touya's chest rubs against Hikaru's back. Touya's going slow, too slow, and Hikaru is suddenly full of irritation, because he's dripping with sweat and he's never going to make it if Touya's going to be vindictive.

"It's hot," Hikaru says, and it started out a whine but ends up throaty praise.

Touya's next thrust is a short, jabbing one, angled just right, and Hikaru groans in appreciation. He can feel Touya's trousers where they brush against the back of his thighs - Touya was in such a hurry he didn't even take them off.

He can't get a really good grip on the tatami, which means he can hardly spare a hand to get himself off. "Tou-yaaa," he complains.

The really great, great thing about Touya is, even when he's being a giant bitch, he still has a sense of fair play. He wraps one slippery hand around Hikaru's cock and pumps it a few times before the heat and the slick warmth of their bodies together overwhelms Hikaru. He comes messily on the tatami beneath them, Touya's hips pushing deep a few more times before Touya goes still.

Touya rolls off almost immediately and they collapse on their backs on the floor. They're quiet as they try to catch their breath

Eventually, Touya says, "It's hot."

"Yeah," Hikaru says. "Wanna go to the public bath? Bet the cool tub would feel nice."

"Okay," Touya says, all traces of pissiness gone. "Maybe we could have cold soba afterwards?"

Hikaru would rather have ramen, but it's too hot, and besides - he knows a peace offering when he hears one. "So, should I put my tart shorts back on, or should we wear yukata down?"

"_Hikaru_," Touya says, totally scandalized.

Hikaru laughs and gives him a sloppy kiss. "Welcome home."


End file.
